Carrying cases are common for securing and protecting sensitive and expensive electronic devices. As used herein, electronic devices as described include PDAs, MP3 players, cellphones, cameras, radios, calculators, CD players, and any other similar device that may employ a display screen or other sensitive componentry. It is desirable to maintain the integrity of display screens of the electronic devices by ensuring that they do not become scratched or otherwise damaged inside the case.
Carrying cases in the art sometimes include a tab, generally a strap, that is hingedly interconnected to a portion of the case. More specifically, some cases in the art employ a tab that is rotatably interconnected to an upper portion of the case and is selectively interconnectable to a bottom portion of the case, thereby providing a loop for engagement to an individual's belt, for example. Some embodiments of the prior art employ a snap that selectively interconnects the free end of the tab to the case. Unfortunately, when the snap is employed, potentially damaging pressure loads may be transferred through the compliant case and ultimately to the electronic device.
Thus, it is a long felt need in the field of electronic device carrying cases to provide a carrying case that protects the stored item and substantially prevents outside point loads from interacting with the electrical components stored therein. The following disclosure describes an improved carrying case that includes a resiliently deflectable panel for engagement with a user's finger to thereby provide a reaction load to counteract the loads emanating from the utilization of the snaps commonly found on storage cases in the art.